Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 41
right Rijk van de Astronomie, het jaar 1733. 'Rosanna? Ben je hier?!' riep Orabelle nogmaals tussen de bomen door. Geen antwoord. 'Het is oké, ze kan zichzelf redden. Misschien is Cianthe uit het ei gekropen,' stelde Adamaris haar gerust. 'Je hebt vast gelijk,' verzuchte Orabelle. Ze keek nog eenmaal om, maar daarna volgde ze Adamaris tussen de dennen door, over het pad, terug naar de oever bij het meer. Nu de zomer in volle bloei kwam was het gras aan de oever hoog, zacht en dik. Net zoals in de tuin van Huize Smaragd groeide er mos tussen de wortels van het gras, dat er een zacht tapijt van maakte. 'Zullen we hier wat dutten?' stelde Adamaris glimlachend voor. Orabelle knikte en legde zich op haar rug. Ze probeerde een comfortabele houding aan te nemen, ook al was dat moeilijk. Haar rug brandde terwijl ze omrolde op haar buik en haar gezicht tegen de grassprietjes legde. Ze ademde diep uit terwijl ze vaag zag hoe Adamaris naast haar plofte en madeliefjes plukte, waarna ze een krans begon te vlechten. Orabelle sloot haar ogen terwijl de bries door haar haren speelde en haar wimpers kietelde. Er was geen zon. Er was helemaal niemand, alleen een donkere kamer met rijp en ijs aan de muren en ijzeren tralies voor het raam. Er was geen deur. De stilte woog zwaar op Orabelle's borst terwijl ze overeind kroop. Het weinige bloed dat haar lichaam bevatte kleefde aan haar handen, wimpers en haren. Wat wel overal om haar heen lag was de vulling die elke Levende Pop bevatte. Ook bloedrood. Voor haar knieën lagen verschillende scherpe voorwerpen, van scharen naar de lemmeten van onbekende messen. Zelfs naalden en garen. Haar hart begon wild te bonzen toen ze de littekens op haar polsen zag, maar ze wist dat haar rug er veel erger uit zag. Terwijl haar pinken begonnen te schokken sloeg ze haar handen voor haar gezicht. Zie je wat je doet, klonk een ijzige stem.'' Zie je hoe verkeerd dit is?'' Jij zondaar, hoe verwacht je dat anderen van je houden als je niet eens van jezelf houdt. Voor haar ogen dwarrelde een brief omlaag. Een brief met een bruin vlekje in die hoek. Er waren veel vlekjes op het perkament, maar dat vlekje bleef voor eeuwig in haar geheugen gegrift. De vorm van een halve maan. Het was niet het vlekje dat haar leven had vernield, maar de inhoud van deze brief. Ze dwong zichzelf om niet te kijken, ze wist dat het een droom was, maar ze wist ook dat elke letter op de brief correct zou zijn. De brief die ze nooit meer wou zien. 'Hij is fout, hij is fout!' snikte Orabelle.'Mijn huid is fout! Hij moet veranderen!' Bevend greep ze een schaar en ze klemde hem bij de messen zo hard in haar handen dat het bloed en de vulling omlaag sijpelde. Huilend trok ze de schaar weg bij haar eigen benen en in plaats daarvan sneed ze haar lange haren af. Haar lokken tuimelden over de grond en het bloed verspreidde zich over de haren heen. Met haar nagels duwde ze zo hard in de huid achter haar oren dat ze hem voelde scheuren. Met een schok werd Orabelle wakker. Haar borst zwoegde en haar haren plakten in haar gezicht terwijl haar ogen wild omhoog schoten naar de perzikkleurige hemel. De zon ging onder. Adamaris was nergens te bekennen, maar daar was Orabelle wel blij om. Haar nachtmerrie was erg geweest en ze zou de schaamte, die het feit dat Adamaris haar had gezien zou opleveren, niet aan kunnen. Het mensenmeisje zat op een steiger bij een deel van de oever dat vol keien lag, haar blote voeten in het water bungelend. Het litteken op haar nek stak scherp af tegen haar donkere haar. Orabelle had nooit durven vragen van waar ze het had. Vast de explosie. 'Zullen we noten halen voor in de keukens?' vroeg Orabelle aan Adamaris. Het jongere meisje keek zwijgend op en knikte dan. 'Ze zullen wel blij zijn,' pufte ze terwijl ze op stond. 'Moe?' vroeg Orabelle glimlachend. 'Ja,' zei Adamaris alleen maar, een beetje verrast. De twee meisjes stonden op en liepen door het gras heen, de oever over terug naar het bos. Terwijl ze een stukje over het pad liepen, dat bezaaid lag met beukennootjes, kwamen ze Cornelius tegen die een mand met paddenstoelen in zijn armen geklemd hield. Zijn witte haar viel in zijn ogen toen hij zich bukte om een andere op te pakken en Orabelle staarde hem in stilte aan. 'Ga ervoor,' siste Adamaris terwijl ze haar in haar ribben porde.'Ik weet dat je met hem uit wilt gaan.' Orabelle maakte een tegenspartelend geluidje.'Ik durf niet!' 'Dan doe ik het wel!' riep Adamaris terwijl ze Orabelle de bosjes induwde en naar Cornelius toerende. 'Cornelius, Orabelle is even bezig maar ik moest van haar vragen of je met haar in de tuin zou willen wandelen morgen. Ze heeft speciale bloemen gezien,' hoorde Orabelle het jongere meisje zeggen vanuit haar schuilplek achter de struiken. Ze voelde zich een beetje een lafaard omdat Adamaris het voor haar moest doen, maar ze was best blij erom. Na een poosje kwam Adamaris weer aanrennen. 'Zo!' riep ze.'Nu gaan we noten rapen,' en ze klauterde tussen de struiken door de bosjes in. 'Bedankt...' zei Orabelle een beetje aarzelend. De twee meisjes zochten noten tussen de begroeiing voor een goede drie uur toen hun manden zo vol lagen dat de nootjes eruit rolden bij de minste heftige beweging. Daarna keerden ze terug naar de rand van het bos om zo de boot terug te nemen naar Huize Smaragd. Het kasteel stond in al haar glorie scherp afgetekend tegen de horizon terwijl de meisjes aan boord klommen en naar het eiland roeiden. Orabelle sloot haar ogen een poosje terwijl ze naar het klotsen van de golfjes tegen de oever en de boot luisterde, de harde aanraking van de noten onder haar handen. 'Orabelle! Adamaris!' klonk een bekende zachtaardige stem toen ze uit het bootje stapten en hun manden vastnamen. Cyramelia kwam aandraven vanuit de inkomsthal, de rokken haar donkerrode jurk in haar witte handen geklemd. Engelenhaar groeide erg snel, veronderstelde Orabelle, want toen ze Cyramelia net ontmoette had het tot onder haar schouderbladen gekomen terwijl het nu al tot boven haar achterwerk hing. Ze vroeg zich verbaast af hoe vaak Kico haar korte haar dan wel moest onderhouden. Maar de tijd vloog dan ook voorbij, dus misschien zou het daar aan liggen? Over Kico gesproken, de engelenvrouw kwam rustig aanwandelen vanuit de zelfde richting waar Cyramelia vandaan kwam. Ze droeg een zwarte leren broek en een topje dat veel weg had van een korset dat een deel van haar met littekens bedekte buik bloot liet. Over het alles heen droeg ze een zwarte kapmantel. Orabelle slikte even toen ze de heften van haar lange, vlijmscherpe dolken aan weerszijden van haar handen - die diep in haar zakken zaten weggestopt - zag uitsteken. Cyramelia kwam bij ze staan.'Weten jullie de keukens zijn?' vroeg ze zachtjes, gebarend naar de manden met noten. Adamaris schudde haar hoofd en Orabelle zei; 'nee.' 'Dan zal ik het laten zien!' murmelde Cyramelia terwijl ze ze wenkte en terug rende naar de deuren terwijl Kico verdween bij de oever. Achterdochtig vroeg Orabelle zich af wat ze ging doen. Maar dat waren niet haar zaken, toch? De drie liepen het kasteel binnen en Cyramelia liet hen een deur zien die naar een gepolierde houten trap leed. Die trap bracht hen een marmeren gang binnen waar de geur van eten zweefde. Overal stonden deuren open en jongens en enkele meisjes liepen heen en weer met schalen vol voedsel - of voedsel in wording. 'Volgens Adriel zijn de meeste meisjes hier dienstmeisjes, de jongens werken in de keukens,' vertelde Cyramelia terwijl ze een meisje met goudgeel haar wenkte en de manden met noten aan haar gaf. Zodra ze de keukens hadden verlaten dacht Orabelle na over wat ze nu zou doen. Misschien kon ze Rosanna weer gaan zoeken? Maar ze hoopte hoe dan ook dat die morgen terug zou komen. Ze had wel behoefte aan haar gezelschap, en ook Adamaris sliep niet graag alleen. Plots vlogen de deuren open en Adriel kwam binnenwandelen met een razende vaart, Kico achter zich aan.'Allemaal naar de eetzaal! Nu!' snauwde ze. Orabelle ving nog maar net een glimp op van een bloedend lichaam op Kico's rug voor de deuren van de eetkamer zich voor haar ogen sloten en Cyramelia haar arm vastgreep. 'Ik ken ze!' fluisterde het Engelenmeisje.'Adriel liet ze me zien! Toen ze me bewees dat het Hemelrijk corrupt was... Het is een van de tweelingen die gevangen werd gehouden in de hoofdstad van mijn stam. Ik vraag me af wat er gebeurd is.' Adamaris haalde diep adem en keek uit het raam. Grijze wolken trokken voor de hemel en na een poosje begon het te stortregenen.'Ik haat de koude,' prevelde ze.'Vooral als hij zo grijs en regenachtig is. Sneeuw vind ik nog leuk.' Orabelle stapte naar haar toe en sloeg haar armen om het verraste meisje heen.'Ik ook.' 'Ik wil iets doen!' verzuchte Cyramelia terwijl ze ijsberend rondliep.'Ik maak me zorgen om die tweeling.' 'Dan gaan we gewoon vragen of we kunnen helpen,' zei Adamaris koppig.'Doe het licht aan, we gaan naar Adriel.' Orabelle kon niet anders dan mee gaan met ze; ze wou Cyramelia ook helpen en bovendien had ze medische kennis. Dat kon van pas komen. Adamaris greep de klink vast met haar hand. Dappere, kleine Adamaris, degene die alles durfde. Maar haar vingers trilden desondanks toen ze de deur open gooide en de hal inglipte. Adriel, Kico en de onbekende waren er nog steeds. De onbekende was een jongen. Zijn tweelingbroer was er blijkbaar niet, maar misschien was hij ook gered en moest hij nog aankomen? Orabelle vroeg zich af hoe Adriel dat had gedaan. De Engel - althans, dat dacht Orabelle - lag doodstil op de grond, bedekt in bloed dat uit een diepe snee op zijn jukbeen vloeide als water over een modderige bodem. 'Waar zijn zijn vleugels?' vroeg Orabelle zachtjes aan Cyramelia. Die zag er erg geschokt, maar wel vastberaden uit. 'Vleugels?' vroeg ze dan verward.'Hij is geen Engel, als je dat mocht denken.' De persoon had kort, zilverachtig blauwgrijs haar dat vaag golfde. Orabelle kon zijn ogen niet zien, maar ze dacht dat ze een caramelkleurige tint hadden. De deuren gingen weer open, zachter dit keer, en Darren kwam binnen met een persoon wiens arm over zijn schouder was geslagen. De andere tweeling - de broer van de jongen die zwijgend ineengezakt zat in de rommel van zijn eigen bloed - spuugde nijdig een klodder bloed uit en ging direct naast zijn broer zitten. Die zag er direct beter uit. 'Vertel het niemand,' smeekte hij zachtjes. Zijn broer zag er geïrriteerd uit voor een fractie van een seconde, maar dan knikte hij zwijgend en staarde hij Adriel lang en doordringend aan. Dat was iets wat Orabelle nooit zou durven, vooral niet omdat Adriel al net zo lang terugstaarde. Cyramelia's bevende benen leken eindelijk in beweging te komen en ze hurkte neer naast de tweeling. 'Ik heb jullie al eens gezien,' murmelde ze zachtjes.'Ik ben blij dat jullie weg zijn uit het Hemelrijk.' Orabelle keek ondertussen beter naar de andere broer. Zijn haar was iets korter, en zijn ogen hadden de kleur van nat hout waar zonlicht op gloeide. Ook was zijn gezicht iets hoekiger gevormd dan dat van zijn broer. Al bij al zag hij er veel mannelijker uit. 'Als het geen Engelen zijn, wat zijn het dan wel?' prevelde Orabelle tegen Cyramelia, die terug naar haar vriendinnen liep. 'Ze zijn de laatsten van hun soort,' zei Cyramelia alleen maar. 'Dat zal zijn waarom ze werden gevangen gehouden in het Hemelrijk.' 'Welk ras zijn ze?' vroeg Orabelle zachtjes. Cyramelia zweeg voor een poosje terwijl ze haar nagels tegen elkaar tikte.'Ze zijn Ala.' 'Ala?' 'Een speciaal type bastaarddemon dat alleen ontstaat na generaties lang van kweken met heksen. Ze zijn in staat tot het brengen van slecht weer. Zij zijn de laatsten die mannelijke nakomelingen kunnen meebrengen, maar ook de allerlaatsten in hun hele ras. Het Hemelrijk gebruikte ze om op te testen in een poging Engelen sterker te maken.' 'Is er verder wat speciaals aan hun ras?' fluisterde Adamaris met een snelle blik op de tweeling. 'Ze kunnen veranderen in raven, maar dat is alles.' Orabelle keek zwijgend toe hoe de twee broers werden weggebracht. 'Kom, we moeten overleggen. Haal de anderen erbij,' zei Adriel terwijl ze zonder omkijken de eetzaal binnenstapte. 'Rosanna is er nog steeds niet,' wierp Cyramelia tegen. 'Dan moet het zonder haar.' Terwijl Adamaris de anderen ging halen, zette Orabelle zich aan de tafel. 'Van nu af aan verblijven Akira en Acair bij ons in Huize Smaragd,' zei Adriel kalmpjes. 'Zijn er wel kamers genoeg?' vroeg Kico met een frons. Een oude vrouw maakte zich los uit een beschaduwde hoek van de hal.'Ze kunnen in het buitenverblijf slapen,' verkondigde ze. Orabelle schrok. Ze had de vrouw hier nog nooit gezien. Was het ook een Gevallen Engel, net als Kico of Adriel? 'Agatha!' bracht Kico uit met een buiging. 'Sta op. Je rug is veel te jong om te buigen onder iets dat niet het gewicht van leeftijd is,' zei Agatha streng. Orabelle wist dat ze oud was. Ze wist niet hoe oud, omdat Agatha's huid nog steeds schoon was en niet rimpelend omlaag hing. Uit alle Smaragdbloedlijnleden moest zij wel bij de oudsten horen, want rond haar ogen en mondhoeken vertoonden zich kleine rimpeltjes en vele littekens sierden haar huid. Ze moest wel een krijger geweest zijn, en voor lange tijd, want zelfs derde generatie leden die Orabelle had gezien zagen er nog steeds uit als een stel jongvolwassenen. Na die aanblik hoopte Orabelle streng dat ze nooit een heks zou zien die nog ouder was; een heks met echte rimpels, verschrompelt en krom. Ze wist ook dat het nog een tijd zou duren voor Agatha er zo uit zag. Zelfs haar haren glansden nog gezond en jong, al waren ze spierwit. Wat ze zich nu afvroeg is of haar haren al wit waren geweest voor ouderdom, of zwart? Maar goed, genoeg overpeinzingen. Ze moest meehelpen om Akira en Acair naar het buitenverblijf te brengen. Omdat ze sterke armen had door al het naaiwerk ondersteunde ze Acair's linkerkant terwijl Kico rechts ging staan, maar de jongen grauwde woest naar ze.'Het is gewoon een been! Zeik niet en ga Akira helpen!' Geschrokken deinsde Orabelle achteruit bij de aanblik van razernij in zijn ogen. Wie wist wat hij en zijn broer allemaal door hadden gemaakt. 'Beheers je, Acair!' snauwde Adriel tegen hem. Toen ze Akira het buitenverblijf hadden binnengeholpen en Acair achter ze aan kwam strompelen wist Orabelle al niet meer wat te doen. 'Orabelle, houden jij en Cornelius ze gezelschap?' vroeg Adriel dan. Orabelle's keel klemde dicht van schrik bij het zien van de twee Ala, maar gelukkig zou ze niet alleen zijn. Dus knikte ze. Terwijl Adamaris met een trieste blik op Orabelle terug liep naar Huize Smaragd, zette Orabelle zich neer op een poef bij het haardvuur, dat niet meer aanstond nu het zomer was. In plaats daarvan stonden enkele ramen opengekanteld, het uitzicht belemmerd door de kleuren van het glas-in-lood. Desondanks boden de doorzichtige delen van het raam een mooi zicht op het meer en de dennen aan de overkant Orabelle verontschuldigde zich gauw, rende naar een vakje in de grote kast dat bestemd was voor haar slaapkledij voor als ze naar hier moesten evacueren, en nam het nachthemd mee naar een badkamer om zich om te kleden. Het was eigenlijk meer een grote t-shirt dan een nachthemd, maar ze vond het hoe dan ook goed zolang ze niet te bloot was waar al die jongens bij waren. Terwijl ze haar haren opstak liep ze traag terug naar de woonkamer, waar Cornelius al op een bank zat en Akira en Acair doordringend aanstaarde. 'Cornelius, maak je geen zorgen,' suste ze.'Het is onbeleefd om zo te kijken.' Acair keek Orabelle nu aan, maar niet meer zo neerbuigend of wantrouwig als voorheen. Sterker nog, ze kon nauwelijks emotie aflezen op zijn gezicht. Akira daarentegen leunde tegen zijn broer aan terwijl hij zijn tranen probeerde weg te vegen voor ze zelfs maar zijn ogen uitliepen. Orabelle had nauwelijks jongens zien huilen. Naito en Cornelius deden het nooit en levende poppenjongens mochten het niet omdat ze dan zwak waren. Stilte. Orabelle keek de tweeling zwijgend aan en Cornelius ging gauw wat van zijn geliefde chocolademelk maken terwijl Akira de badkamer in beslag nam om zich om te kleden. Orabelle had verwacht dat Acair het samen zou doen - het waren immers broers - maar hij bleef zitten waar hij zat. 'Hebben jullie kenmerken, jullie ras?' vroeg Orabelle dus maar om het ijs te breken. Acair haalde heel diep adem en zuchtte lang uit voor hij begon met antwoorden.'Ja, ongeveer dan.' Er viel weer een stilte. Orabelle nam aan dat hij geen hints begreep, dus vroeg ze maar; 'Kun je me erover vertellen?' Acair staarde haar doordringend aan met zijn bruine ogen.'In ons ras werden we geboren met de vleugels van raven. We stammen af uit een lange kweekperiode tussen heksen en demonen. Hoe dan ook is er nog steeds 25 procent kans dat die kweekperiode slaagt. Wanneer een Ala geboren wordt staat zijn haarkleur gelinkt aan de kleur die symbool staat voor de weersomstandigheid die ze kunnen veranderen of aanmaken.' 'Wow, hoe werkt dat?' 'Babies worden geboren met een hele felle haarkleur. Ik en Akira hadden neonblauw haar. Met het ouder worden vervaagt de kleur. De kleur blauw staat symbool voor regen en vloed. Toen wij arriveerden stormde het, zoals je misschien merkte.' 'Wat zijn de andere kleuren?' klonk Cornelius' stem op vanuit de hoekkeuken. 'Paars staat voor zondvloed en is het zeldzaamst, groen staat voor windhozen en tornado's, geel voor bliksem en donder, oranje voor droogte en hittegolven en rood voor vuurstormen of bosbranden.' 'Zijn er andere Ala die je kent?' vroeg Orabelle zachtjes. 'Er is een baby die ik en Akira in bescherming hadden genomen voor we werden meegenomen door de Engelen. Ze woont bij een orde die zorgt voor het intact houden van kleine rassen in onze wereld, helemaal bij de Top van het Zuiden, over zee. Ze had de gave voor vuurstormen en bosbranden.' 'Waarom wilden de Engelen jullie??' Voor Acair antwoord kon geven - als hij dat al zou doen - kwam Akira de badkamer uit. Hij droeg zijn leren onderkleding maar zijn bovenlichaam was bloot, al was zijn borst volledig in verband gewikkeld om onbekende redenen. Hij was daar niet gewond geweest in de eerste plaats. Orabelle sloeg alle vragen die in haar opkwamen van zich af en kroop in de sofa met een boek om tijd te verdrijven. Toen Orabelle Mireille Botania 15 jaar oud was, liep ze weg van huis. Zonder woorden, zonder blikken, de handen die voor haar jongere zusjes moesten zorgen klikten een koffer dicht terwijl ze haar hartvormige sleutels in het slot ramde en de koude nachtlucht in stapte. Orabelle liep niet zomaar weg van huis. Ze had een brief gekregen. Een brief die zo goed in haar geheugen gegrift stond dat ze haar eigen brein opdroeg om het te vergeten, hem uiteindelijk te wissen uit haar gedachten. Dit slaagde vijf jaar later. Orabelle Mireille Botania had een brief gekregen waarin stond dat als ze niet verdwenen was bij zonsopgang, ze haar op de meest pijnlijke manieren zouden laten boeten. En dat ook haar zusjes weg moesten. Wat ze niet hadden geweten, was dat Valerie al lang weg was. Het meisje had dus de brief overlezen, opnieuw en opnieuw, terwijl ze zo hard huilde dat het snot uit haar neus liep. Want zelfs levende poppen huilen niet netjes. Eerst dacht ze er aan om de brief weg te gooien, op de tafel achter te laten. Maar dan zou Grace hem vinden en dat wilde Orabelle niet, dus stopte ze hem diep weg onderaan haar koffer. Orabelle Mireille Botania had een brief gekregen. In die brief stond dat ze als ze niet weg ging, het dorp uit gejaagd zou worden met vuur; maar Orabelle wist niet waarom. Orabelle Mireille Botania moest weg. Want ze was van stof, en stof was slecht. Stof was verkeerd. Deze woorden waren even bekend in haar oren als het geluid van haar hartslag of haar ademhaling. Want Orabelle had ze al gehoord vanaf haar geboorte. Ze was slecht. Ze was fout. Ze hoorde niet te bestaan. Maar toch deed ze dat. En toen kreeg Orabelle Mireille Botania de eeuwigdurende gedachte om zichzelf te veranderen. Ze besloot dat ze een ochtendmens wou zijn. Ze besloot dat ze harder ging werken. Ze besloot om een eigen zaak op te richten in een ander dorp. Ze besloot om de meest perfecte stoffen te verkopen die ze het rijk te bieden had. Want Orabelle Mireille Botania was niet perfect. Dat kon je zien aan de littekens op haar lichaam die ze elke nacht zelf aanbracht in haar stoffen huid. Een huid die ooit perfect was, maar nooit zo gezien werd. Want Orabelle Mireille Botania was ongewenst. '''' Hoofdstuk 40 ��O�� Hoofdstuk 42 Einde! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Op 5 punten geef ik dit hoofdstuk... 5 (Geweldig!) 4 (Goed!) 3 (Oké) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje